


Reasons to Hurry Home

by StefWrites



Series: Haddock Family Fluff [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, httyd2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup has been gone for weeks and has many reasons to come home. Astrid has something that will give him yet another reason to hurry home after being gone.





	Reasons to Hurry Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Another fic? I have written three fics in TWO days. I can't believe it either, to be honest. I really really hope you all like this one. I mean if you like fluffy hiccstrid than this is the fic for you. 
> 
> Enjoy you awesome people! :D

Hiccup and Toothless were flying quickly through the clouds. They were in a hurry to leave the horrible and boring meetings that the Chief of Berk had to sit through for two straight weeks and get home. 

Home.

Home was where the dragons roamed freely among his people. Home was where he would clean up the messes or solve the fights or help find someone’s missing sheep. All of this was great, but his favorite part about home was his family. His wife. His mother. His friends. That was what he was excited about hurrying home to. 

Berk came into view then and the Chief and Alpha sped up. The colorful huts and dragon stables sat among the mountains and it was the most beautiful thing he had seen in weeks. The wind blew through Hiccup’s mask and it was making it hard to breathe, but he didn’t care. He was home. 

As he circled the island, he waved at the people below. When he landed in the square, everyone began to cheer. He removed his mask and hopped to the ground. He scratched Toothless under the chin and then stretched out his stiff muscles from sitting in the saddle for too long. Toothless scurried over to a basket of fish that was calling his name. 

He looked around him and nodded respectively at everyone who said, “Welcome back Chief!” or “Good to have ye back!” 

The young chief spotted his mom and ran over to her. She embraced him and he returned the gesture, “How was it?” Valka asked him once they separated.

“Boring. So boring. I would have much rather been here breaking up fights and hearing people complain about the weather.”

“Happy to be home then?” Valka smiled. 

“Oh, am I.” Hiccup looked around him but there was no sign of her anywhere. “Where’s Astrid?”

“I think she may be at home. She did a wonderful job while you were gone.”

“I knew she would. That’s why she’s General.” 

Hiccup turned and made his way out of the square without getting stopped by one Viking. He silently thanked the gods as his house came into view. 

He ran up the stairs and was a bit out of breath by the time he reached the top. He swung the door open expecting to see Astrid sitting in the chair sharpening her axe, but it was quiet and empty. The only sound was the crackling of the fire. 

“Astrid?” Hiccup called out. 

There was a bang upstairs and then the sounds of footsteps. She stood at the top of the stairs and smiled. Hiccup never got tired of seeing that smile. 

“Hiccup!” she called out and ran down the stairs and straight into his arms. 

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head, and then rested his head on top of hers. This was his favorite part of home. Being in the arms of the amazing and strong woman that he loves in the home that they shared together. 

“How did it go?” Astrid asked as she separated from his embrace, but she grabbed his hand. 

“It was fine. I don’t understand why we have to stay there for two weeks though. If they cut the drinking and gossiping down by half then we could have all been out of there in a week,” the couple walked over and sat down next to one another at the table. 

“They probably just like having the excuse to not be at home,” Astrid said. 

“Probably.” 

“Well, was any of it worth sitting there for two weeks?” she asked and began tying another braid in his hair while he spoke. 

“No, not really. It was the same old stuff they always talk about. Everyone yelled and fought at one another about their different political opinions. Nothing productive is ever talked about there…” Hiccup sighed. 

Astrid was listening to him. Well, she heard every couple of words. She was too focused on the beating of her heart. She wondered if Hiccup could hear it for it was beating so loud. She thought it was going to beat out of her chest and land right on the table next to them. 

Astrid wondered why she was so nervous. This was Hiccup. The person she told everything to. The person who knew more about her than she knew about herself. She could tell him this. 

She had a whole week to think about how she was going to tell him but nothing ever came. She should just blurt it out and tell him. It would be like ripping a bandage off. Just get it over with and if she did then maybe her heart would stop beating so loud and maybe the nerves would finally go away. 

“Astrid?” Hiccup asked. 

She snapped out of it when she heard her name and turned her attention back to her husband. He had an amused look in his eyes and he gestured to her hands that were still tangled in his hair. 

“You plan on braiding my whole head this evening?” he chuckled. 

She looked at her handiwork and realized there were at least seven new braids on the right side of his head. She removed her hands and chuckled along with Hiccup. 

“So, how was everything while I was gone?” Hiccup asked once the two stopped laughing. 

“It was…fine,” she looked down at her lap and at their now intertwined hands. 

“Anything happen?”

“Nothing too crazy.” 

“Then why do I have this feeling you’re hiding something from me?” Her husband asked and used his free hand to tilt her face up so she would look at him again, “I missed something while I was gone, didn’t I?”

Astrid nodded. 

“You can tell me.”

Astrid looked into those bright green eyes that were now filled with concern. The beating in her heart gradually got louder and she was positive that Hiccup could hear it now. It was a lot louder than the fire next to them. 

She focused on the soothing circles that Hiccup was drawing on top of her hand and blurted it out, “I’m pregnant.” 

Hiccup’s green eyes that were once filled with concern only a few moments before were now filled with excitement. The rims of his eyes were filling up with tears and before she could see one spill over and slide down his cheek, she was wrapped tightly in his arms. She buried her face in his neck and smiled. Hiccup could feel that splitting smile that was spread across her face. 

He pulled away and took her face in his hands. Astrid saw the stains left by his tears that slid down his cheeks but what made her heart swell was that smile. She could see the gap in between his teeth and although she had seen Hiccup smile before, she swore she had never seen him smile like this. 

“You’re pregnant,” Hiccup whispered, not able to fully find his voice yet. 

Astrid nodded. 

“How long have you known?” he asked her. 

“About a week,” Astrid wiped her thumb across another tear that was making its way down his cheek. 

Hiccup jumped up, pulling Astrid with him, “Oh, this is so great!” He swung his arms around in the air around him, “I’m going to be a dad.”   
“Yes, you are,” Astrid chuckled. This excited Hiccup was a side she always enjoyed seeing because he could not stay still.  

But all of a sudden he actually did stop moving, “I’m going to be a…father,” Hiccup slowly said the word father. It didn’t seem real, “We’re going to be parents,” Hiccup’s eyes widened. This was a huge responsibility and just how big of one was starting to sink in now. 

“I know,” Astrid nodded. “But it’s going to be okay, Hiccup.”

“This is big. Like really big.”

“It’s huge. Trust me. I’ve had a whole week to sit here and think about how big it is,” Astrid sat back down. 

“You’ve kept this to yourself for a whole week?” Hiccup sat down next to her and grabbed her hand that was resting between them. “Gods, how did you do it?”

“Gothi is the only one that knows, but that’s it. I wanted to make sure you were the first person to find out.”

“I can’t believe you kept this to yourself for a whole week.”

“The day I found out I almost hopped on Stormfly and flew right to you. I have stared horrible men in the face and taken on more dragon hunters than I can count, but hearing those words was probably the most scared I have ever been.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“You’re here now,” Astrid smiled. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to be parents. I don’t know how to do this.”

“Trust me, I don’t either. But we’ll figure this out together,” Astrid squeezed his hand tightly.  

“Together.”

Hiccup placed his free hand on her still flat stomach. This was scary, no…this was terrifying. Probably scarier than facing a madman with a huge ice-spitting dragon, but he took one look into the strong blue eyes of the woman sitting next to him and knew they could face anything as long as they were together.

Hiccup brought her face close to his and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was short but filled with passion and many emotions. Love. Excitement. Terror.

However, when the two separated, Hiccup smiled knowing that he soon would have yet another reason to hurry home. 


End file.
